


Caught

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Lucas get kinky at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Lucas dragged Joe into the office and kicked the door shut behind them. "You are an evil tease, Joe," he complained.

"Me?" Joe asked, faking an innocent look, but all the while pushing Lucas closer to the desk. "What did I do?"

"You growled at me!" Lucas complained. "Out in the middle of the store, in front of everyone, where I couldn't do a damn thing about it. You know what it does to me when you growl."

Joe smirked and pulled Lucas close for a hot, hungry kiss. "What does it do?" he almost purred in his ear.

Sweeping the desk clear of everything in one loud crashing movement, Lucas spun Joe around and bent him over the desk. "It makes me hot!" He declared. He leaned down and nipped at Joe's neck, pressing his erection against his ass. "So hot that I can't wait until we get home. I need you now." While Joe was still trying to gather his scattered wits, he felt something cold around his wrist and heard a loud click. Lucas nibbled at his neck again, knowing that it drove Joe to distraction. He smacked his ass lightly and smiled wickedly. "Gonna take you, right here, right now. You're going to be able to feel me for the rest of the day; maybe then you'll remember what the growling does to me."

Joe tugged the handcuffs hard but they were firmly locked around the leg of the desk. Pressing back against Lucas, he wiggled his ass hopefully. "You're in so much trouble when I get you home, baby," he promised. This hadn't been quite what he'd expected when he'd growled at Lucas, but he wasn't going to object to a quickie in his office, especially if it gave him an excuse to put Lucas over his knee and spank him later.

Lucas unfastened Joe's pants and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Crouching down behind him, he ran his tongue along the shadowed cleft, squeezing Joe's ass cheeks in his hands and then pulling them apart so he could press his tongue into Joe's eager body. "Don't have time to do this right, love," he complained. "But tonight I'm going to show you just how wild you make me with that sexy growl."

He pulled his jacket off and tossed it over Joe's chair, then cursed and grabbed it again, pulling lube and condoms from the pocket. "You always make me so hot, love, I have to be prepared to do this wherever we are," he said with a slow smile. "I can't resist you when you're all growly and dominant. You scare Mark, but you just make me hot."

Joe moaned and pushed back, wiggling his ass again. "Please don't talk about Mark when we're having sex. I want you in me. Less talking, more fucking."

Lucas grinned and popped the cap off the lube, coating two fingers liberally and pushing them into Joe's body. "Gonna have to be quick, baby, and you better try to be quiet. We don't want to be interrupted."

Joe bit his lip to muffle a groan and squeezed his ass around Lucas' fingers, silently urging him on. He thrust backwards, riding Lucas' fingers eagerly. "Just do it, baby. I want it," he moaned.

Lucas groaned and wriggled out of his pants, kicking his shoes off when his jeans got tangled around them. Ripping the condom packet open with his teeth he put it on and rested his hands either side of Joe's hips on the desk. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Joe smiled at the show of concern. "I'm good. Hurry up, I want you now and eventually they're going to knock on the door to see if I killed you yet."

Lucas chuckled hoarsely and pushed into Joe's body. "God, you feel so tight. You're hot and sexy and all mine." He thrust all the way in and Joe cried out. "Shhh, we don't want to be interrupted," Lucas cautioned.

Joe bit his lip again and pushed back. Soon they found a hard, pumping rhythm as Lucas tried to drive Joe as insane as the growling always made him. He leaned forwards and bit down on Joe's shoulder, marking Joe as his.

Joe cried out and bucked backwards, his muscles clamping down around Lucas as he came. He felt Lucas thrust deeply one more time and then heard him shout Joe's name as he found his release inside Joe's twitching body.

Lucas' cry of completion drowned out another, more worrying sound. The noise of the door opening.

"Oh my God!" Corey shrieked, clamping her hands over her face. "Oh God, I did not just see that."

"See what?" Gina asked, pushing past her and into the office. "...Oh."

Joe blushed heavily and tried to cover himself, a task made more difficult by the fact that he was handcuffed to the desk so that he couldn't reach his clothes and Lucas was still buried inside him.

"Oh God," Lucas gasped. He pulled out hurriedly, making Joe groan at the slight pain, and darted behind the desk, using it to hide behind. He quickly pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the bin and grabbing for his briefs. "Gina, get out," he hissed. "This isn't a public performance."

She grinned and backed away pushing Corey out with her. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have made so much noise or at least you could have locked the door," she said with a giggle. "Who'd have thought Joe was so fit."

Joe groaned, still blushing heavily. "Out!" he growled. "Before I fire both of you." Satisfied that they were leaving, he turned to Lucas. "And as for you..."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said softly. "I meant to lock it, but you were so sexy and I guess I got distracted."

"Just get these cuffs off me so I can get dressed," Joe snapped, embarrassed by the way the girls had been staring.

"Sorry," Lucas said miserably, looking down. He reached into his pocket and then paused. Panicked, he went through the pockets on his jeans and then all the pockets on his jacket.

"What's taking so long?" Joe demanded.

"I can't find it," Lucas said, mortified. "The key. I don't know what I did with it."

"Damn it, Lucas!" Joe snarled. "Stop playing around and get me out of these."

"I can't!" Lucas yelled back, angry at himself for losing it and Joe for being pissed at him. Either of them could have locked the door; it wasn't all his fault. "I've lost the damn key."

Joe growled and then groaned. "You idiot! Why do I let you get me into messes like this?"

Lucas didn't say anything, his temper fading as he became more miserable.

Joe could feel the change in mood and tried to turn and look at him. "Lucas. I'm sorry, baby, this isn't all your fault. Help me get dressed and then we'll find a way our of the cuffs."

Lucas pulled Joe's boxers up and then managed to slide his pants up his legs, despite the awkward position. "You should be able to move around the desk and sit in your chair," he told Joe quietly. "Berko knows how to pick locks; he promised to teach me but he never go around to it. He can probably undo the cuffs for you."

Joe squeezed around the corner of the desk, his arm at full stretch. Once past it he could move closer to the cuffs and stand up straighter. "You already cleared everything off the desk so we should be able to lift it up a bit and I can slide the cuffs off the leg. Then we can worry about getting them off me."

Lucas nodded and together they tilted the desk so that Joe could kneel down and slide the cuff down the leg and off the foot, pulling back once he was free so that the desk could be lowered to the floor again.

He stood up and looked at Lucas who was the picture of misery now that the embarrassment had worn off. "Come here, baby," he said, opening his arms so hat Lucas could step into them and he could hold him tight. "This wasn't your fault. I promise. I'm not mad at you really."

Lucas snuggled closer and let Joe kiss his hair. "I didn't think we'd get caught. It was meant to be fun and now I can't find the key and you're stuck with those things on your wrist and Gina and Corey saw us."

"I know, love," Joe pointed out. "I was here, but I could easily have locked the door. We just forgot. Losing the key, ok that is all your fault but it's not a major disaster. Berko can pick the lock and then we can go home. Gina can close up to make up for staring at us."

Lucas looked up and smiled. "You're really not mad?"

Shaking his head, Joe kissed Lucas' nose softly. "No, baby, I'm not mad. Very embarrassed, but things happen. We'll get over it and so will the girls, I hope. They might even give up teasing us one day, if we live long enough." He grinned. "It's not a total disaster and it's not like we weren't planning on telling them about us eventually anyway. Admittedly, I wasn't expecting it to be show and tell..."

Lucas laughed and snuggled close again. "Have I mentioned how wonderful you are recently? Does this mean we can't have sex in your office ever again?"

Joe smacked his ass gently. "Brat. No it doesn't. I loved every second of it, right up until Corey walked in. We just have to remember to lock the door in future."


End file.
